Dos madres
by xnomina
Summary: Post My Struggle. Relato de una sola escena en la Scully habla con Mónica, que ha sido como la madre de William y conversan sobre cómo ha sido criarlo estos 15 años.
DOS MADRES

Scully y Mónica Reyes se encontraban sentadas en una banca de un parque, en el fondo Mulder y William jugaban baloncesto. Era una escena familiar muy apacible.

"No puede contarte la verdad la primera vez que nos vimos, no quería ponerlo a él en riesgo… Cuando él me hizo llamar, me dijo que tenía a William y que yo podía escoger entre continuar con mi carrera o trabajar para él para cuidarlo. No lo dudé un segundo, lo de la inmunidad vino después, pero era lo que menos me importaba" dijó Mónica dando explicaciones.

"No sé cómo agradecerte todos estos años, tu sacrificaste tu carrera y toda tu vida para cuidar a mi hijo, nadie hace eso" dijo Scully mientras le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

"Lo haría una y mil veces. Cuidar a William ha sido lo más maravilloso que he me ha pasado. He aprendido amar cada etapa de su vida y no lo cambiaría por nada, he aprendido más de él que él de mi" dijo nostálgica Mónica.

"Hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber, tanto que me perdí… sigo creyendo que tomé la decisión equivocada. Cuando Spender inyectó ese hierro en su sangre… las cosas que dijo… yo le creí y me sentí tan asustada" dijo Scully rompiendo en llanto.

"Spender dijo muchas mentiras, pero trató de ayudar y su inyección mató sus debilidades, pero no sus fortalezas. William ahora es más fuerte que otros de su tipo, él no es el único con sus condiciones, pero la "estalactita" no le hace daño, en cambio, sus virtudes siguen allí… hemos trabajado mucho en enfocarlas", dijo Mónica aclarando las dudas de Scully.

"¿Cómo ha sido su educación? Quiero saber tantas cosas" preguntó Scully.

"Su abuelo ha sido muy estricto con lo académico, se ha aprovechado de su gran inteligencia y lo envió a las mejores escuelas privadas, terminó a los 13 la secundaria, gracias que le era fácil ser promovido de curso, sobre todo en primaria. También tenía clases particulares de idiomas, destrezas y algunos deportes como hobbie". Explicó Mónica.

"A qué horas jugaba?" preguntó preocupada Scully.

"Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, y discutí mucho por eso, pero luego descubrí que para William aprender es un juego, y que para él todo lo nuevo es una pasión", agregó Mónica orgullosa. "pero no te preocupes, yo trataba de romper con esa rutina racional y perfectamente planeada, le enseñé a meditar y a mirar las cosas también con el corazón, no solo con la razón. También leíamos cuentos, le encanta leer". Agregó Mónica.

"Me imagino, música de ballenas?" sonrió Scully.

"Pues sí… él es un joven muy saludable, nunca se ha enfermado, pero si ha sufrido siempre de jaquecas, después de un tiempo descubrí que su cerebro tiene una actividad diferente y que tenía que canalizarla. Era como energía contenida, después de las primera sesiones de meditación cuando tenía 5 años, empezamos a descubrir que podía mover objetos con su mente, así que comenzamos a ejercitar esa función" dijo Mónica.

"Aún puede hacer eso" preguntó intrigada Scully.

"Si pero ya lo maneja a la perfección, acordamos solo hacerlo en ocasiones de vida o muerte", aclaró. "también trabajamos en su cualidad de leer la mente, en canalizarla, para que no se vuelva loco con todo lo que lo rodea".

"Y él qué pensaba de todo esto", preguntó Scully.

"La mayoría de padres y abuelos se preocupan por preparar a sus hijos para el futuro, él piensa al revés, él se preocupa para preparar el futuro para su nieto. Todos estos años ha estado enfocado en sus planes para lo que llama el nuevo orden. Me delegó a mí su educación y aunque suene increíble, el tiempo que pasó con su nieto fue solo para dedicarle amor y cariño, como lo haría cualquier abuelo", agregó Mónica.

Estas palabras reconfortaron mucho a Scully que tenía que William hubiera aprendido de su abuelo lo peor. En ese momento llegaron Mulder y William, se notaba que el joven le había dado una paliza deportiva a su padre con un marcador increíble. "Ya te dije que es solo aplicar la física" decía William a su humillado padre. "Has debido jugar contra mí cuando era joven" le contestó con una gran sonrisa. "y ustedes de qué hablaban" le dijo Mulder a Scully y Mónica.

"De muchas cosas, tantos años sin vernos.." respondió Mónica.

FIN


End file.
